The present invention relates to circular saw sharpeners and relates more particularly to a motor-operated circular saw sharpener which can be conveniently adjusted to efficiently sharpen the teeth of circular saw blades.
The saw blade of a sawing machine must be regularly sharpened so that it can be controlled to operate a saw or saws efficiently. Conventionally, a simple hand tool is used for sharpening the teeth of circular saw blades. However, sharpening a circular saw blade by the hand requires special technique. Only a skilled person can efficiently manipulate a saw blade sharpening tool to sharpen the teeth of circular saw blades. There are several models of circular saw sharpening machines disclosed for sharpening circular saw blades. However, conventional circular saw sharpening machines are generally heavy, expensive, and difficult to maintain and operate.